


Santa Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluffy Smut, M/M, VictUuri, Victor in a Santa suit (briefly lmao), Victor x Yuri, Yuri singing Santa baby (also briefly), it's not Christmas yet but I wrote this anyway send help, victyuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor dresses up in a Santa suit for Christmas, and Yuri doesn't waste much time taking it off of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> before we start this journey I'd like to say that this is only the second time I've completed a smut fic, so don't judge me too hard thx
> 
> have fun

“How does this look?” Victor asked, doing a little exaggerated twirl a few feet in front of Yuri.  
Yuri laughed softly. “It’s...charming.” He couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face, and Victor’s expression drooped a little bit.  
“What, you don’t like it?” He was obviously offended. “I thought it was alright. You told me to do this.”  
“No, it looks great!” Yuri replied hurriedly. “It’s just kind of funny, but in an attractive way.”  
Victor was still pouting slightly as he crossed his arms and sat down on a very floral chair that was taking up way too much space in their hotel room. Yuri took a second to drink him in.  
In honor of Christmas, A.K.A Victor’s birthday, Yuri had requested that Victor dress up as Santa. Victor had refused to put on a fake beard, claiming that he would look old, but he had agreed to put on the suit and the hat. He looked quite sexy, Yuri thought. The soft-looking, red fabric fell over Victor as if it was a pair of pajamas, making it look a bit big on him, but it wasn’t unpleasant at all. He hadn’t laughed because it was funny in a bad way, really; it was just odd to see Victor in this costume. Victor was currently slumped down a bit and refusing to make eye contact. Apparently he didn’t think it was very funny.  
Yuri rolled his eyes and seated himself on Victor’s lap, surprising the taller man and making his eyes widen slightly. He turned around and adjusted his position so that they were facing each other, then intertwined their legs.  
“Fine. You look hot, Victor,” he declared, leaning in a bit closer.  
Victor smoothly regained his cool, fully aware of what was going on.  
“Really?” he asked flirtatiously. He reached a hand up to brush some of Yuri’s hair out of his face.  
Yuri grinned sheepishly and closed the gap between them, planting a greedy kiss on Victor’s lips. He tasted like mint and birthday cake. Victor caught Yuri’s bottom lip between his teeth gently, garnering a flustered little squeak from Yuri. The dark haired boy didn’t dare fight it, and soon Victor let him go. It was his move again.  
Among the many things Victor had taught Yuri - how to skate better, how to improve his self esteem, etc. - perhaps the most beneficial thing was how to bring out his true eros. He was certainly no professional sex god like Victor, and he doubted he would ever be, but he was learning from the very best.  
Yuri unbuckled the cheap Santa belt around Victor’s waist and tugged it out of the loops, then kissed him again as he gently stripped away the coat. He moved his lips down to Victor’s exposed jaw and nibbled gingerly at the spot. Part of him expected Victor to protest for fear of the media starting scandalous rumors of some “mystery lady” being with Victor Nikiforov, but Victor didn’t say a word. This encouraged Yuri even more.  
He pulled away to look Victor over and discard the coat. He almost let out a gasp. No matter how many times he saw Victor like this, he was still shocked by the other man’s flawlessness. He could stare at him forever, if only he was given the chance. His heart swelled with pride. This was all his. He ran his hands slowly down Victor’s chest, then his stomach, and finally settled on his thighs, eagerly taking all of it in.  
“You’re so perfect,” he whispered in awe.  
Victor’s face reddened just enough for Yuri to notice it. “Then what does that make you?”  
“Yours...” Yuri replied without hesitation.  
He reached up and ran his hands through Victor’s hair, pushing it back from his face to get a better view of his eyes.  
“...to do with whatever you please,” he finished, feeling his heartbeat pick up.  
Victor smiled lovingly and gripped the bottom of Yuri’s shirt, waiting for his approval. Yuri nodded, and Victor pulled it up over his head, then let it fall to the floor. Yuri felt immediately exposed. He was nothing like Victor; he wasn’t perfectly sculpted, and he still had a little bit of pudge. Victor told him it was cute, but he was insecure about it nonetheless. Instinctively, he moved his arms to cover himself, but Victor grabbed his wrist tenderly to stop him.  
“Don’t,” he pleaded. “I want to see you.”  
Yuri blushed, embarrassed, as he lowered his arms. He didn’t really understand why someone like Victor was so entranced by him. He was nothing special. Even so, he wasn’t going to complain.  
“Do you want to move?” Victor asked him.  
He nodded and quickly rose from Victor’s lap, stepping aside a bit so that Victor could get up as well. He strode over to sit on the bed and beckoned Yuri closer, then pulled him back down on top of him. Yuri scooted forward a bit and rocked his hips slightly, but it didn’t get him the reaction he had hoped for. Victor’s face became somewhat contorted in pain.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa there,” he warned, causing Yuri to stop. “That doesn’t feel good; that kind of hurts.”  
“S-sorry,” Yuri stuttered, his heart dropping. He scooted backwards again and looked down shamefully.  
Victor noticed his withdrawal and placed a comforting hand under Yuri’s chin, forcing him to look up. “Don’t worry about it, love.” He looked a little bit amused, and Yuri felt better. “Can I start us off?”  
“Yeah, good idea,” Yuri affirmed with a breathy chuckle. He was never very good at initiating these sessions.  
Victor snaked a hand down Yuri’s pants without warning, causing Yuri’s breath to catch in his throat. Victor seemed pleased by this response, so he wrapped a warm hand around Yuri’s member and began to pump it rhythmically with what little space Yuri’s pants gave him. He watched Yuri’s face settle into pleasure the more he did so, and a light feeling rose in his chest.  
“Yuri, would you sing for me?” he asked eventually, removing his hand from Yuri’s pants.  
Yuri looked a little taken aback by both the question and the sudden abandonment. His mouth was slightly agape for a moment. “What song?”  
“Any song you want,” Victor replied softly.  
Yuri thought for a moment, then began. “ _Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me…_ ” He still looked unsure.  
Victor began to unbutton the younger boy’s pants with a small smile on his face. “Keep going.”  
“ _Been an awful good...boy...Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_ ,” Yuri sang weakly. He was more focused on watching Victor.  
He paused to help Victor get his pants the rest of the way off, then immediately got to work removing Victor’s.  
“ _Santa baby, a ‘54 convertible, too, light blue_ ,” he continued as he moved off of Victor briefly to pull off his pants. Afterwards, he looked up at Victor helplessly. “Do I really have to sing? This is kind of embarrassing.”  
“You don’t _have,_ to do anything,” Victor told him enigmatically.  
Yuri sighed. “ _I’ll wait up for you, dear, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight._ ”  
He hooked a finger on the rim of Victor’s underwear teasingly, then tried to jerk them away all at once, but Victor’s weight didn’t let them escape, so he had to lift himself up slightly for Yuri to complete the task. Yuri then removed his, and tossed them blindly behind him.  
Almost breathlessly, he grasped Victor’s member with a swift motion and bent forward until his lips were only centimeters from the tip. He felt Victor shift eagerly, so he slid his tongue along the length of it steadily. The moan that emitted from Victor’s mouth made a warm, pleasant feeling stir in his gut. He slid Victor’s already hardening member into his mouth, taking extra care not to use any teeth yet, and focused on the texture of it against his lips. He wanted more than anything to please Victor.  
He felt the large, yet careful hands of the silver haired man entangle themselves in his hair as he bobbed his head up and down slowly, swirling his tongue around the width as he went along. Victor let out frequent gasps and short moans, and Yuri was suddenly upset knowing that he wasn’t the first and only one who had heard these broken noises from Victor while he was in this state. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be the last.  
He forced himself to stop thinking about it and instead to focus on the here and now. He let his teeth sink down until they were barely brushing against Victor’s skin, sliding them teasingly against it. He was going to make sure that he was the only person Victor ever needed this from again.  
The tightening of Victor’s grip on his hair told him he was doing alright so far. He pulled away from Victor’s stiff member and looked at the older man, whose face was flushed and his mouth parted.  
He tried to communicate with his eyes: fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. It didn’t take much for Victor to catch his meaning. Victor, in one easy movement, turned the tides and pushed Yuri over to the side, quickly but not forcefully, and moved so that he was now hovering above the younger boy. Yuri’s eyes widened, his mouth forming a small ‘o.’ Victor felt himself fill with something that could only be described as adoration.  
“You’re so lovely,” he breathed, not really sure if he intended for Yuri to hear or not. But at this short, sweet distance, it was impossible for him not to.  
Victor leaned down and pressed his lips to Yuri’s collarbone softly, slowly inching his way up the other boy’s neck. Yuri’s breaths started to quicken audibly. Victor bit down, a little harder than Yuri had before, but Yuri didn’t care. He let out a quiet cry as he felt a shiver crawl down his spine. He felt the wetness of Victor’s tongue against his skin as he marked him.  
“I want the world to know that Yuri Katsuki is mine,” Victor murmured against his neck.  
_You don’t have to tell them, because I’d sooner scream it from the rooftops_ , Yuri thought to himself.  
He was so in love. It was times like this that he was able to come undone in front of someone the way he never had before. Victor had chipped away at his walls of anxiety and become Yuri’s first _everything_ , and Yuri didn’t think that there could ever be a comparison. He wasn’t letting Victor go.  
Victor reached over to the bedside dresser and opened the drawer, then pulled out a little bottle of lube. Yuri wanted to facepalm.  
“You already had it in there?” he asked in disbelief.  
“It pays to be prepared, does it not?”  
“Just get on with it.”  
Victor smirked. “So demanding. I like it.”  
He opened the bottle and squeezed some of it onto his fingers, then used his other hand to rub it on thickly.  
“Are you ready?” he inquired as he pried Yuri’s legs apart and positioned his fingers at his entrance.  
Yuri nodded apprehensively. Victor pushed two fingers in and Yuri gasped. The lubricant was cold, and the feeling of Victor’s fingers inside of him always came as a shock at first. Yuri stretched his legs even further, curling his toes to cope with the not altogether unpleasant feeling.  
Victor went slow at first, but gradually sped up the thrusting of his fingers. The faster he went, the better it felt to Yuri. He let out a string of pitiful moans, allowing himself to succumb to the pleasure. After a while, Victor added another finger, and Yuri tried to relax his muscles to help himself loosen up. He gripped the blanket and sheets tightly and let out a sharp hiss.  
“Does it hurt?” Victor asked immediately, stopping his fingers.  
Yuri felt himself redden as he shook his head. “No, it’s- it’s fine.”  
Victor studied him for another moment to make sure he was telling the truth, then continued preparing the dark haired boy. Yuri felt like the entire rest of the world was a blur right now. He had forgotten all of it, and the only thing left was this feeling and the man blessing him with it.  
“Victor, I-” He faltered to suck in a breath. “I love you.”  
He felt Victor’s fingers stop moving, and he feared that he had made a mistake. Victor looked up at him, surprise etched into his features. Neither of them had said it yet, but there had always been a silent agreement that the emotion was there.  
Victor seemed to be at a loss for words, and Yuri was an inch from feeling his heart break when he finally spoke. “I love you, too.”  
A grin threatened to take over Yuri’s face, but he only let it show a little. Victor withdrew his fingers and Yuri felt empty for a moment.  
Victor positioned himself so that he would be ready to slide himself into Yuri, then looked at the younger boy for confirmation. “Do you trust me?”  
Yuri nodded feverishly. “Of course.”  
Victor pushed himself in and Yuri automatically moaned. A tingly feeling shot up his stomach and he closed his eyes, his mouth hanging open against its will. Victor’s thrusts began slow and comfortable, and he would occasionally look at Yuri’s face to make sure he wasn’t overwhelmed.  
Yuri’s hands moved from the sheets to Victor’s back, clawing at the skin carelessly.  
“Victor,” he whimpered, tilting his head back slightly.  
Victor’s pace was steadily growing, and just as it had before, it got better and better with every thrust. Yuri wished the feeling could last so much longer; continue leaving him breathless. Unfortunately, their time was limited. A few more minutes of hot faces and sweaty palms later, Victor had reached his climax. He let out the most gorgeous sound Yuri had ever heard in his life, pulled out, and collapsed onto the mattress beside Yuri. Both of them were panting, tired messes, but Yuri managed to scrape up enough strength to roll over onto his side and kiss Victor heartfully. Victor kissed back.  
“Did you really mean it?” Victor asked, once they had pulled apart.  
Yuri didn’t have to think about what he meant. “Yeah. I did. I was wondering the same thing, actually.”  
Victor smiled sweetly. “I meant it, too.”  
He wrapped his arms around Yuri, and Yuri accepted it without protest.  
“Happy birthday,” Yuri said quietly.  
“Thank you,” Victor responded with a light laugh.  
Not much longer afterwards, Yuri had drifted off to sleep. Victor stayed up a bit longer just to look at him, and before he too drifted off, he found himself thinking that he would give up any present in the world for the one he had laying beside him.


End file.
